


Dance with me

by robotjellyfish



Series: Shance Support Week 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Shance Support Week 2018, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 08:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: Shiro might have to embarrass himself to cheer Lance up, but he does it without any hesitation.





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Free day

“It's no use. I'm hideous,” Lance bemoaned. He fell back on the sofa with a dramatic sigh his limbs splayed out.

 

“It's not that bad, just a little pimple,” Shiro chuckled, watching him with a fond smile.

 

“Not that bad? Not that bad?” Lance gaped at him, his voice rising higher and cracking toward the end.

 

“Not that bad! I cleanse, tone, exfoliate and moisturise my face religiously. I have my skincare regime down to a fine art focused on my skin type, and I should be over that teenage hormone bullshit by now. I do not get...pimples,” Lance shuddered at the word as if just saying it caused him pain.

 

“No, this is a curse,” Lance said finally. He threw his arm over his head and turned to hide his face into the sofa cushions.

 

Shiro snorted. He tried really hard not to laugh and to take this seriously, for Lance, but he couldn't help it. Lance twitched on the soft, his shoulders tensing, and even though Shiro couldn't see it, he knew Lance was glaring into the pillow at him.

 

Shiro stepped away from the sofa, walking in a slow circle around the room wondering what he could do to tempt his sulking lover out of his funk. He knew complimenting Lance wouldn't be enough, he had to do something big.

 

He had to do something drastic.

 

His fingers brushed over the digital radio Pidge gave them as a wedding gift, which she'd build herself and could pick up stations it probably wasn't allowed to access. He switched it on hoping that some music might give him some inspiration, or at least help him think.

 

The announcer's voice carried clearly through the radio, a song having just finished playing. He was saying some joke that Shiro mostly ignored, his eyes on Lance gauging the other man's reaction.

 

Lance didn't move.

 

“..and now continuing with our 80s throwback, it's KC and The Sunshine Band, Baby Give it Up.”

 

The music started, and Shiro swung his hips to the beat of the synthesised music. Lance still wasn't paying attention, but as he moved to the beat, Shiro got an idea.

 

_'Everybody wants you_

_Everybody wants your love_

_I'd just like to make you mine all night'_

 

Shiro hummed along to the first verse, mumbling the words under his breath. His dance moves got bigger, consisting mostly of big movements of his arms and shoulders as he strutted across the floor to the beat.

 

Lance finally turned his head to look at him.

 

_'Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, now'_

 

Shiro spun around waving his arms above his head.

 

_'Baby give it up_

_Give it up_

_Baby give it up'_

 

Shiro mouthed along to the words, pointing at Lance, then beckoning him towards him with his fingers while swaying his whole body in a way that was meant to be tempting and sexy.

 

He looked like a fool. Lance only stared at him.

 

_'Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, now_

_Baby give it up_

_Give it up_

_Baby give it up'_

 

Shiro repeated the same moves. Lance expression grew more and more horrified.

 

“Shiro, what are you doing?”

 

_'Everybody sees you_

_Everybody looks and stares_

_I'd just like to make you mine, all mine'_

 

Shiro sang only with the lyrics now, loud and boisterous as he continued to dance. Badly.

 

“Please stop,” Lance begged. He looked like he wanted to bury his face in the pillow again, but he couldn't look away.

 

The chorus repeated twice, and Shiro jumped and skidded about the room, back and forth in front of Lance on the sofa.

 

“Don't make me get up and stop you,” Lance threatened. He was trying very hard not to laugh.

 

_'Can you give it, can you give it, give it up?_

_Come on baby I need your love_

_Give it up, some of your love_

_Come on and play the game of love'_

 

Shiro sang along, gazing at Lance with smoulder, pleading eyes, begging for his attention.

 

“Ok, that's it!” Lance jumped up from the sofa advancing on Shiro. He reached out for Shiro, tried to grab him to stop him, but Shiro swept Lance up in his arms and dragged him into the silly dance, pulling him around the living room.

 

_'Everybody is on me, give it up??_

_Come on baby, I need your love'_

 

Shiro pulled Lance up against him, gazing into his eyes.

 

“You do remember we're married right?” Lance huffed, holding up his hand he wriggled his fingers, so the gold band caught the sunlight filtering into the room.

 

Shiro grinned and spun Lance away from him, letting him go.

 

_'Can I touch you, can I love you_

_Come on baby, baby, I love you'_

 

Shiro sang along, his arms open wide inviting Lance back. Lance stood still, his arms crossed.

 

_'Can you give it, give it up?_

_Come on baby give me your love'_

 

As the song came to an end, Lance stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Shiro's neck pulling him close.

 

“You are such a dork,” he muttered against Shiro's lips. Shiro smiled his arms wrapping around Lance's waist holding him flush against him as they continued to sway even though the music had stopped.

 

“I love you,” Shiro whispered back, nudging Lance's cheek with his nose before sealing their lips together, in a tender and searing kiss. Their lips pressed and moulded together with aching familiarity, moving together in a well-practised dance of their own.

 

The radio host's voice faded into unintelligible white noise around them, the sound of their lips moving against each other, their breath mingling, and their racing heartbeats the only thing they could hear, the music of their love.

 

Lance broke the kiss and tucked his head into the crook of Shiro's neck breathing in the comforting, musky scent of home. Shiro.

 

“You know we do have that anniversary party to go to still,” Shiro whispered against Lance's hair, his lips brushing against the other man's temple.

 

Lance grumbled softly and curled further into Shiro's embrace. A new song was playing, a slow song that allowed them to keep swaying together slowly even though the lyrics barely reached them, lost in their own little world.

 

“You know Hunk will come here and drag you to the party himself if you're late,” Shiro warned with a chuckle, his hand rubbing up and down Lance's back.

 

Lance lifted his head from Shiro's shoulder and scowled. He knew Shiro was right.

 

Shiro laughed, cupping Lance's face in his hands he pulled him close and pressed a quick, firm kiss to his lips.

 

“You're beautiful,” he said, rubbing his nose against Lance's.

 

Lance scrunched his nose up and went cross-eyed at how close Shiro was. He snorted and gently pushed his husband back.

 

“Ok ok, I get it. Maybe I can make this...thing,” he gestured to the small spot of red skin on his chin, “work. I have concealer somewhere.”

 

“That's my brilliant, talented husband,” Shiro crooned, pressing quick sloppy kisses to both of Lance's cheeks before letting him go.

 

“You have an hour to get ready,” Shiro called after Lance as the other left the room.

 

He heard Lance running up the stairs, and their bathroom door slamming shut a moment later.

 

He should probably warn Hunk they might be a little late.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> There, I finally got around to uploading all of these here. You may have already read these on tumblr, or you may be reading them for the first time. Either way I hope you liked them.


End file.
